


Stripping For My Brother

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hung Shota, Lapdance, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Straight Shota, Stripping, Twincest, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Jealous that Leo seems more interested in older girls, Luna decides to prove that her Loli body can be sexy too, so she gives him a show he won't forget. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)





	Stripping For My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Stripping For My Brother.

A Yugioh 5Ds One-Shot.

A Leo x Luna Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here yet again with another Yugioh 5Ds Lemon! I don't why I keep making Leo and Luna stories, I guess I just love Leo and Luna that much. Next time, I'll probably be working on a new Vocaloid story.

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, Straight Shota, AND Lolicon.

Now let's make some noise!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It's always been the same thing, every time Leo and Luna went out, whether on the way to school, or just to visit their friends, Leo would always turn around and stare at any pretty lady they walked past. 

He would obviously turn his head and stare at her ass when they walked by. The older lady didn't notice, but Luna did.

'Why does he always check out older girls?' She thought. 'Girls our age are attractive too, aren't I?' She shook her head when she realized what she thought. "Aren't I?"

Luna quickly realized the implications of what she meant, she realized she was actually attracted to her own twin brother. 

And yet, whenever Leo was paying attention older girls and (very obviously) stared at their chests or backsides, Luna felt a twinge of jealousy inside her.

It got worse when they were visiting their friends, and Leo kept staring at Akiza out of corners of his eyes, much to Luna's irritation. Especially because she couldn't help but notice that he had a sizable tent in his pants, not something you can't just fail to notice.

But what finally pushed her over the edge is what happened one Saturday.

Leo was gonna be hanging out with Yusei and the others for pretty much the whole day and probably won't be back until evening. Luna meanwhile was staying home at their penthouse and was vacuuming their bedroom when she noticed something sticking out from under Leo's mattress.

Turning the vacuum off, curiosity filling her, she pulled it out to reveal that it was actually a swimsuit magazine. On the front cover was a stunningly beautiful girl in a red bikini. While this may give any normal boy with a perverse feeling, it only made Luna sick with rage and jealousy.

"Damn it Leo!" She yelled before throwing the mag on the ground and sitting on the bed, clutching her head in anger. "I can be sexy too..."

Luna sat there and grumbled to herself for a few minutes until she finally calmed herself down. Looking down, she saw the magazine she threw on the floor and she reached down to pick it back up. She took a long, thoughtful look at it, before she finally made up her mind. She had an idea, a very naughty, perverse idea, something that a girl as young as her shouldn't even consider, but yet, she firmly decided that if she wanted Leo to think if her as sexy too, she'll have to do it.

Luna spent the rest of the day out shopping, shopping for things a girl her age has no earthly business buying, but she had to.

When she had everything she needed, she hurried home and got everything set up for when Leo returned home. He was gonna have the time of his life, and she'll make sure of that.

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Leo came home.

"Luna, I'm home!" He called. But no one answered.

"Luna?" He called again. This time, he got a response.

"I'm in our room Leo, could you come here please?" Luna's voice called back.

Curious as to what she wanted, Leo went into their bedroom, confused as he couldn't see Luna anywhere once he went inside.

"Luna?" He said again, walking over to his bed, scratching the back of his head.

Just then, the sound of the bedroom door closing and locking came from behind him and he turned around to see Luna standing in front of the closed door. Clearly, she was hiding behind it when he first walked in.

What was weird was that she was wearing a big and poofy bathrobe, and something seemed off with her feet, but Leo couldn't tell what, because the robe was so big, he couldn't see them properly.

"Leo, we need to talk." Luna said simply.

"What's there to talk about?" Leo asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Take a seat." Luna requested.

Leo turned and sat on the edge of his bed as Luna walked over to stand in front of him, an odd clunking noise can be heard as she walked.

"Leo, do you like older girls?" She asked him.

"Umm..." Leo wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Do you find older girls sexy?" She asked again, raising her voice slightly.

"Well, umm... yeah I guess..." Leo said vaguely, his face red from such an embarrassing topic.

"What about girls around your age?" Luna inquired.

"Huh what?" Leo said, looking up at her.

"What about girls our age? Like... like me?" Luna's voice dropping to a whisper.

"Well, I never really thought about that before... wait, like you? Luna, are you saying...?" Leo realizing what Luna's getting at.

"Leo, I... I think I love you. Not like a brother, but I really mean LOVE. I get jealous whenever you stare at other girls. It makes me feel, inadequate." Luna explains, brushing her bangs out of her face, which was blushed red. "Which is why, I wanna prove that I can sexy too. So I'm going to do something very special for you."

With that, Luna walks over to the window and pulls the curtains closed before going over to hit the light switch, but rather then the lights turning on like normal, a dim purple glow covered the room. It seemed like that Luna was able to replace the light bulbs with these fluorescent purple ones.

Lastly, she put a boom box on the dresser and puts a CD in it before pushing play.

(Play the song, "Glide" by Lily.)

As the beat begins to fill the room, Luna then unties the sash of her robe and she then throws it off, exposing what she was wearing underneath, much to Leo's amazement.

Luna wore nothing but green colored panties and a matching green training bra, which hugged her loli figure tightly, and on her feet she wore green heels.

As the beat of the music began to pick up and singing began, Luna started to sway her hips to and fro with her hands behind her head, occasionally thrusting her pelvis forward and moving her hands down her body and rubbing her exposed navel.

Leo sat there in awe, he couldn't believe it, his own twin sister was giving him a lap dance, and he was loving every bit of it!

After the song finished its first chorus, Luna reached behind herself, and with a small click, unsnapped the back of her training bra took it off with her left hand before quickly covering her chest with her other arm before Leo could see anything. She continued her dance with her arm covering her torso, before deciding to finally show herself to Leo, and she spread both of her arms out, exposing her flat, bare titties to him. Leo gasped, he was seeing his first pair of tits, and he didn't even care that she flat, or that they were his sister's.

Luna continued to dance, and she noticed something that was actually hoping to see for once, Leo was growing a boner, and it was visible through his pants.

Now with the music approaching its climax, Luna decided to up the ante and give Leo the best part. Shaking her petite hips and sticking her tongue out teasingly, Luna bent down quickly so her head was conveniently blocking Leo's view of her pelvis before quickly sliding her panties down in one go and then straightening up while covering her groin with her right hand before kicking her panties off towards Leo, landing in his lap. Now she was pretty much completely nude, except for the green heels she was still wearing.

Leo sat up straight and stared at where Luna had her hand placed, just waiting in anticipation to see her remove it, but Luna wanted to tease him more.

When the music picked up for the climax and the word "Glide!" resonated through the room, Luna danced like she was at a club and she moved flawlessly even with her hand still covering her puss, every now and then, she would even switch hands, conveniently blocking Leo's view every time she switched from one hand to the other, not even letting him get even a slight peek at her, until she finally felt that she'd teased him enough, so as she did a leap into the air, spreading her arms and legs and finally exposing her hairless, loli pussy to her brother, much to Leo's happiness.

Blushing like mad, since she now fully exposing herself to her own brother, Luna continued to dance for him until she got close and sat in his lap, startling him.

"L-Luna! Wha-!?" Leo started to say before Luna kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his as she held his head in her arms as she grinded herself in his lap until the song finally ended.

When the music stopped playing, Luna ceased dry humping Leo's lap, and broke the kiss, both of them red and panting for air.

"Now you see how much I love you Leo?" Luna asked him.

"Y-yeah, I do. I think I love you too Luna." Leo confessed.

"Then let's show each other how much we love each other." Luna said in a sultry voice, getting off Leo's lap and kneeling in front of him, before pulling his shoes and socks off before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Leo then took off his jacket and shirt before Luna hooked her hands into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down. As she did, Leo's porn star sized cock bounced up and lightly booped her on the nose before smacking against his belly.

Giggling, Luna took his cock in her hand and she began to lick it all over, getting as much of it as wet as she could, Leo groaning as she did. 

"Oooh yeah, that's nice Luna, now suck on it please." Leo politely asked her, biting his lower lip, smiling.

Happy to oblige, Luna took his dong into her mouth, sucking it surprisingly well, considering it's the first time she ever gave a boy a blowjob.

"Luna, you do that really well." Leo said impressed.

Luna took her mouth off of his member before answering him. "Thanks Leo, I practiced all day on popsicles." Luna explained, before taking him back into her mouth, moaning erotically.

As Luna continued to blow him, the twins both moaned into the air, until Leo felt his orgasm approaching.

"Luna, I'm gonna cum in your mouth soon! Oh! Oh! Oh! OH MAN I'M CUMMING!!!" Leo shouted out as he erupted into his sister's mouth, filling up her mouth until she had too much to handle, so she pulled her mouth off his dick and even then, he still squirted three more times all over her face.

When he was done, Luna swallowed about three times to completely drink all of the spunk in her mouth before reaching over to the dresser to get some tissues to clean her face.

"How did it taste Luna?" Leo asked her.

"It was bitter and salty, but I actually liked it." Luna replied.

Leo felt himself grow back to full hardness, at her words, but as much as he wanted to cum again, he wanted to make Luna happy too.

"Luna, c'mere and lie down. I wanna do you now." Leo told her.

Excited that Leo wants to return the favor, since she was very horny herself, Luna lied down on the bed and was about to remove her heels, which she still had on, until Leo stopped her.

"Wait, keep them on!" Leo said.

"You like the look if your sister being naked except for only having on heels huh?" Luna teased him, giggling.

Leo blushed, and ignored her teasing as he spread her legs and leaned down to lick her opening.

"Ahh! Leo! Again!" Luna begged.

Leo obliged and continued to orally please his sister, making Luna moan happily as he licked and sucked her clit.

"Oh yes Leo! Yes! Suck it! Suck your slutty sister's clitty! More! Oh my gosh I think I'm gonna...! AHHHHHH I'M CUMMING!" Luna screamed as she cummed hard, Leo sucking up her juices.

After coming down from her high, Luna got up and had Leo lie down on her spot on the bed, before straddling him, both of her legs, still with her heels on, on either side of his hips.

"Want me to fuck you Leo?" Luna asked him smugly.

"You bet I do!" Leo said grinning, his hefty cock standing tall, eager for pleasure.

Luna took his dong in her hand, and slowly lowered herself onto it, sliding it surprisingly easily into her loli snatch.

"Oh my- ahhhhhhh! L-Luna, where is it?" Leo asked Luna, feeling both pleasure and confusion.

"I, well, I took my own cherry earlier Leo, I broke it with my hairbrush because I didn't want my first time to hurt... you're not disappointed, are you?" Luna asked him.

"Well, no Luna, as long as we're both giving each other our first times, I'm happy." Leo admitted, reaching up and stroking Luna's cheek.

"Thanks Leo. Well, get ready, I'm gonna ride you now!" Luna said, before beginning to bounce in her seat, sucking Leo's member in and out of her vagina in a steady rhythm.

"Oooh Luna, your pussy is so hot!" Leo moaned, putting his hands on her butt as she rode him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes Leo! I've been wanting to ride this cock for so long! Oooh yes! It feels so good!" Luna cried out happily as she fucked her brother.

Suddenly, Leo reached up and grabbed Luna's shoulders.

"Cumming... I'm cumming! Luna...!" Leo moaned, feeling his climax coming hard.

"Cum inside Leo! Cum inside!" Luna moaned, feeling her own climax coming too.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!!!" They both cried out as Leo pumped Luna full of semen as she milked him for all it was worth, Leo squirted so much inside her, she couldn't hold it all and it squirted out all over Leo's lap.

When Luna climbed off of him, Leo's penis was shriveled and like the size of a nut, but as he and Luna used tissues to clean themselves up, it twitched, and began to stretch and stiffen.

"Can we go again Luna?" Leo asked her.

Luna shrugged.

"Okay, I guess I would like getting dicked again. Wanna be on top this time?" Luna asked him.

"No problem!"

Luna lied down, taking Leo's place as he got between her legs and pushed himself in before steadily humping his sister as he held her heel clad feet up. He took his time, unlike what Luna was doing before, he slowly fucked her in and easy rhythm as the both panted and moaned. They both enjoyed the sensations they were both giving each other, getting pleasure, even from the simple fact that they making their respective twin happy.

Their sex lasted for about 10 minutes, before Leo felt a stirring in his loins.

"Cumming... *Pant* cumming... *Pant* cumming... *Pant* cumming! Cumming! Cumming! Cumming! AHHHHHHH!!!" Leo cried out as he filled Luna up again, the twin sister crying out in bliss as she orgasmed as well.

Luna was feeling like she was in a state euphoria, and she knew she wanted more. She got up on her hands and knees on the bed as Leo's seed dripped out of her onto the bed.

"Again Leo! Fuck me again! Please!" She begged.

Leo smirked and his shriveled nut of a penis immediately grew rock hard again.

"Well, aren't you a slutty sis!" Leo teased as he got behind her, slapped her butt and shoved himself backside her and fucked her like a dog in heat.

Leo humped her hard and fast, panting like a train while Luna was turned into a moaning mess.

"Fuck me! Fuck me Leo! Give it to me! Shove your cock in me! I wanna cum! I wanna cum so bad! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!" Luna screamed as Leo reached forward and grabbed one of her pig tails, pulling on it.

"Yeah Luna! Scream my name! Scream my name! Oooooh God I feel a big on cumming!" Leo groaned.

"Me too! I'm gonna cum too Leo! AHHHHHH!!!" Luna screamed in orgasm, her body shaking so much that she couldn't hold herself up anymore and she fell flat on the bed and Leo erupted like Krakatowa and drenched her back and butt in white. If anyone walked into the room, they would assume Leo had dumped a gallon of milk all over her.

Leo sat at the edge of the bed taking a few breaths before standing and looking at his sister, covered in semen with no clothes on, other than those green heels.

"Uhhh, Luna? You okay?" He asked her, thinking he might've over did it. 

"I'm, *Pant* I'm fine." Luna replied, sitting on grabbing the blanket and using to to wipe her backside clean.

"Hey! How am I gonna sleep now!?" Leo said in an annoyed voice.

"Don't freak out Leo, I'll throw it into the wash and you can sleep with me in my bed.

Leo's cock perked up slightly at these words.

"Sleep!" Luna emphasized, pointing at Leo, his face now looking crestfallen. 

Luna sighed and kissed him on the lips.

"We'll have some more "fun" tomorrow morning."

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew! That one took a while! Hope you guys liked that one, especially you amk!

Chozin out!


End file.
